


Traquenard

by too_much_pressure_for_a_username



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Misogyny, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_pressure_for_a_username/pseuds/too_much_pressure_for_a_username
Summary: Pendant que je laissais mes doigts parcourir délicatement les traits de son visage --visage que j’avais connu tendre et grimaçant dans son enfance, mais qui s’était durci et défini comme s’il se préparait déjà à être sculpté dans la montagne parmi les autres Hokage-- la pensée m’est venue qu’il se sentait coupable d’autre chose que des crimes de Kyuubi. Après tout, mentir à sa fiancée pour aller fricoter avec son ami d’enfance, ça a de quoi vous peser sur la conscience.





	Traquenard

**Author's Note:**

> Comme beaucoup de fans, j'ai été terriblement déçue par la fin de Naruto. Je ne suis pas la nouvelle série sur Boruto, mais les quelques épisodes et extraits que j'ai vus ne me disent rien qui vaille. Les gosses m'exaspèrent, les couples Sasuke/Sakura et Naruto/Hinata me paraissent si peu crédibles, bref.  
> S'il y a une seule bonne chose qui est ressortie de cette fin décevante, c'est bien la quantité de nouvelles fanfictions/fanart/doujinshis sur Naruto et Sasuke adultes. :) Voici donc un petit truc que j'ai écrit sur nos deux tourtereaux en train de mener une relation secrète derrière le dos de leurs chères et tendres. Je me centre sur la perspective de Sasuke, parce que j'ai toujours trouvé intéressant d'imaginer son état d'esprit après sa "rédemption" auprès de Konoha.

 

Je suis réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par le gros bec d'un corbeau en train de me becqueter l'épaule. 

Mon premier instinct est de chasser l'oiseau et de résumer mon petit somme si brutalement interrompu. Après tout, j'avais pris des heures à trouver un coin relativement discret et isolé où me mettre à l'abri; la vieille racine noueuse contre laquelle je suis assis est loin d'être confortable, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. 

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, mes idées s'éclaircissent et je me rends compte que l'oiseau noir a un rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte droite. Un message de Konoha, ça ne fait aucun doute; tout d'un coup, je me sens parfaitement réveillé. Il n'est plus question de me rendormir: si on s'était risqué à envoyer un corbeau jusqu'ici, ce devait être urgent. 

Je déroule soigneusement le papier et j'en parcours le contenu. L'écriture est atroce --un mot de Naruto, donc. 

C'est un gribouillis si inintelligible que si je n'y avais pas été habitué depuis des décennies, je n'aurais eu aucune chance de le déchiffrer. Au-dessus du message en question (qu'il avait apparemment pris un soin presque enfantin à rendre aussi net que possible), plusieurs phrases sont restées inachevées et barrées.

~~_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi_ ~~

~~_Tu es un crétin_ ~~

_Tiens-moi au courant de tout. Et fais attention à toi._

Je soupire et replie le papier avant de le glisser dans un pli de ma manche. Dès que je pars en mission, on dirait que Naruto perd tout souvenir des vingt dernières années et me prend pour un genin; comme si je ne faisais pas toujours attention à moi. D'ailleurs, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas lui envoyer des mises à jour sur le déroulement de ma mission, il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour se compromettre; un message intercepté, et c'est la catastrophe.

Et pourtant c'est moi le crétin. 

 

J'avais quitté Konoha depuis trois jours. Kakashi m'avait parlé de ma mission la veille de mon départ, ce qui, même pour lui, était un record. Ce n'était pas faute d'organisation; il l'avait fait exprès, ce vieux roublard, je le voyais bien. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute pour m'en parler. Je ne pouvais plus ne pas dire oui, et Kakashi le savait. Je suppose que je devrais lui en être reconnaissant. 

Evidemment, ça n'a pas empêché Naruto de protester. Comme d'habitude, il était avec moi dans le bureau du Hokage; il était devenu courant que les missions les plus importantes soient réparties entre l'imbécile blond et moi. En vérité, je crois que Naruto aurait aussi bien pu s'en charger que moi, mais Kakashi en a rajouté des tonnes pour le dissuader: profil de la cible, avantage du sharingan, blablabla. 

\- Ca n'a aucun sens! a répliqué Naruto sans en démordre. Je suis parfaitement capable de remplir cette mission! Sasuke a dû s'absenter du village au moins six fois ce mois-ci; il ne s'est pas encore complètement remis de sa dernière mission. 

\- Sache que je suis loin de remettre tes capacités en question, Naruto, lui a répondu notre ancien prof d'un ton placide, mais ferme. Et je ne peux que te louer pour ta sollicitude vis-à-vis de ton coéquipier. Mais les talents de Sasuke sont mieux adaptés à cette mission et il s'est porté volontaire; c'est lui qui s'en chargera. Compris? 

Je voyais bien que non, il ne comprenait pas du tout, il ne voulait rien comprendre. Mais Kakashi était Hokage à présent, après tout; alors il a serré les dents, hoché la tête une fois et tourné les talons. 

Je l'ai suivi sans un mot dans les rues du village. Il ne disait rien, mais j'étais habitué à ses silences maussades, ce froncement de sourcils qui lui creusait le front à chaque fois qu'on me confiait une mission dangereuse. J'étais habitué au reste, aussi; je n'avais pas été surpris quand il m'a écrasé contre le mur d'une petite allée sombre et fourré sa langue dans ma bouche. 

Après une partie de jambes en l'air ma foi bien agréable, ça n'a pas raté; il a remis ça sur le tapis. Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine: on était bien, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans les draps de son lit. Il parcourait du bout des doigts une plaie fraîchement cicatrisée sur ma jambe gauche. Un moustique gazouillait quelque part dans la pièce inondée de soleil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurai pu --voulu-- passer comme ça dans cette chambre, en train de me prélasser avec lui. Une heure, une après-midi, une vie entière. 

J'étais tranquillement en train de calculer combien de minutes il me restait exactement avant de devoir me rhabiller et me tirer de là fissa, quand l'autre idiot m'avait soudain agrippé l'épaule et forcé à me retourner pour lui faire face.  Son expression ne me disait rien de bon; je savais qu'il était sur le point de me parler d'un truc pas commode, de commencer une conversation qui ne ferait que compliquer les rares instants de calme et de simplicité qui nous étaient accordés. 

"Tout à l'heure, dans le bureau de Kakashi," m'a-t-il lancé tout de go, "pourquoi tu n'as pas protesté quand il t'a confié cette mission?" 

J'ai haussé les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, à ton avis?" je lui ai rétorqué. "Désobéir à un ordre direct de mon Hokage?" 

Il a poussé un soupir exaspéré.

\- Kakashi a beau être Hokage maintenant, il reste Kakashi, a-t-il dit en insistant bien sur chaque mot, comme s'il s'adressait à un débile mental. Tu le connais. Tu as très bien vu qu'il te laissait le choix d'accepter ou de refuser la mission. 

\- Eh bien, j'ai choisi de l'accepter, lui ai-je sèchement répondu. Et j'ai mes raisons. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Peut-être que j'ai un intérêt particulier pour cette mission. 

\- Tu y prends intérêt parce que tu sais à quelle point elle est dangereuse. Si tu tiens tellement à risquer ta peau, laisse-moi au moins venir avec toi. 

En entendant ça, je m'étais raidi contre lui. Ca, il en était hors de question. J'ai froncé les sourcils --je savais depuis toujours que ça me donnait un air sévère qui ne me déplaisait pas, et qui (bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis) foutait toujours les boules à Naruto. 

\- Ne sois pas stupide, je lui ai dit. Tu connais la règle: à aucun moment, et à aucune condition nous ne pouvons nous absenter du village en même temps. L'un de nous deux doit toujours être sur place pour défendre Konoha en cas d'attaque. 

\- Alors, laisse-moi y aller à ta place, m'a-t-il supplié. C'est toujours toi qui te porte volontaire pour quitter le village. Pour une fois, laisse-moi partir et reste. 

\- Les villageois en seraient mécontents. Ils ont besoin de te savoir à leurs côtés, lui ai-je répondu; c'était la vérité. Moi, ils me méprisent. Ils me détestent.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, m'a-t-il contredit, les sourcils froncés. “Tout ce que tu as pu faire ou penser il y a toutes ces années, ils te l'ont pardonné depuis longtemps. Tu es le seul que ça tracasse encore.”

\- Je les vois, lui ai-je dit. Je vois la façon dont ils me regardent dans la rue. Les gens chuchotent et se détournent quand ils me voient. Ils sont tout nerveux en s'adressant à moi.

\- C'est que tu n'est pas peu intimidant, m'a-t-il souri. Tu t'es jamais vu dans une glace ou quoi? Avec tes cheveux noirs, ton visage de beau gosse et ta posture parfaite, tu leur en mets plein la vue.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, ai-je riposté. Tu es beaucoup plus beau gosse que moi, et pourtant les gens ne se détournent pas du tout sur ton chemin. Ils accourent vers toi. Ils ne se gênent pas pour te parler et te toucher familièrement.

Naruto avait éclaté de rire et m'avait enveloppé dans ses bras dorés en posant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas assez bien maîtrisé ma voix et il avait du y deviner une note de jalousie, ce salaud perspicace.

\- En même temps, si tu foudroies du regard n'importe quel pauvre passant qui me salue, ne t'étonne pas qu'ils aient peur de toi! il s'est exclamé avant de m'embrasser, sur les lèvres cette fois ci, longuement et langoureusement.

Quand nous nous sommes enfin écartés l'un de l'autre, son regard était redevenu triste et sérieux. C'est fou ce qu'un silence, même aussi court, peut affecter l'atmosphère d'un moment. J'imagine que mes deux longues années de silence ont dû changer beaucoup de choses en Naruto.

"Reviens," avait-il chuchoté, l'air malheureux. "Arrête de mener cette vie errante et rentre à Konoha pour de bon."

Les traits de son visage était crispés, comme si le fait même de devoir prononcer ces mots lui était douloureux. Je n’avais aucun mal à deviner ce qu’il pensait: _je n’en reviens pas de devoir te répéter la même chose après si longtemps._

Quand en aura-t-il marre, m’étais-je demandé. Quand se lassera-t-il enfin de courir après moi.

 _Jamais_ , avait répondu une petite voix dans ma tête. _Le plus tôt sera le mieux_ , avait dit une autre.

"Je ne peux pas," lui ai-je répondu. "Le village a besoin de moi."

\- C’est toi qui demandes toujours à Kakashi de te refiler les missions les plus vaches, et dans les endroits les plus reculés, a-t-il grommelé.

\- C’est ma façon de me racheter, ducon, lui ai-je lancé sèchement. Je suis un shinobi de Konoha, après tout.

\- Autrement dit, pour alléger ta mauvaise conscience, il a répliqué sans ciller. Pourquoi tu te sens aussi coupable, Sasuke?

Tu veux que je te fasse une liste? avais-je eu envie de lui hurler. Il avait du comprendre à ma tête ce que je pensais de sa question, parce qu’il avait soupiré avant de se rouler sur le dos, les yeux au plafond, la main toujours recroquevillée contre mon visage.

\- Tu ne mérites pas de continuer à vivre comme ça, Sasuke, qu’il m’a dit. Personne ne mérite ça.

Ca m’avait bien fait rire. "Te fous pas de moi," je lui ai répondu. "Qui mériterait de vivre comme ça, si ce n’est moi. Vas donc poser la question à tous ceux du village, je lui avais proposé. Vas leur demander à eux si ça ne leur fait rien que je me coule une vie bien pépère, après toute la merde que j’ai foutue."

Il m’a embrassé, peut-être pour que j’arrête de me plaindre. Peut-être aussi parce que ça lui faisait mal, de m’entendre dire ces choses. Il n’en avait pas l’air comme ça, à sourire à tout et à rien toute la journée mais il savait ce que c’était, le poids de la culpabilité. Il le savait sûrement depuis plus longtemps que moi, d’ailleurs --Kyuubi avait bien fait assez de ravages pour alourdir sa conscience pour le reste de sa vie. N’empêche qu’il s’était bien racheté, lui, depuis le temps. Combien d’exploits et de sauvetages in extremis avait-il dû accomplir, juste pour être considéré comme un être humain par ces gens qui l’avaient vu grandir. J’en avais fait aussi; j’avais mis ma vie en jeu aussi, tout donné pour la sécurité du village, et je continuerai à le faire, comme lui. Mais c’était différent.

C’était tellement plus facile pour lui, dans un sens. Tellement plus facile avec sa bouille d’ange et sa frimousse blonde toujours prête à illuminer la pièce de son sourire. Un bon dieu de soleil ambulant, avec l’agitation et le vacarme d’une tornade par-dessus le marché. Et toujours, toujours, un coeur grand comme ça, grand ouvert pour tout le monde --de l’amour et de la générosité à en revendre.

 _Oui, Sasuke,_ je me suis dit avec un sarcasme amer. _N'est-ce pas que c'est tellement plus facile de se faire aimer quand on est quelqu'un de bien?_  

J’étais injuste avec lui; il avait souffert, autant que moi, davantage par moments --c’était une vérité que j’avais mis longtemps à comprendre. Et s’il persévérait avec le sourire, c’était aussi un choix: s’il avait du coeur, c’est parce qu’il choisissait d’en avoir. Il avait travaillé dur, dans un sens, pour prouver à tout le monde qu’il était digne d’être aimé. Ce devait être un effort de tous les instants.

Mais ça ne paraissait pas l’être. Toute cette bonté --cette lumière-- semblait lui venir naturellement. Et s’il portait toujours le poids d’une culpabilité énorme sur ses épaules, il n’avait qu’à se tourner vers les villageois, voir leurs visages s’éclairer devant lui, pour s’assurer qu’il était bien pardonné. Que tout ce passé sordide était bien fini.

Moi, en revanche, je n’avais pas l’excuse d’un démon à queues scellé au fond de moi pour justifier l’atrocité de mes crimes --crimes voulus, décidés et réfléchis. Je savais bien que tout le monde faisait le rapprochement entre le soleil ambulant qu’était cet imbécile et moi, le fantôme triste et silencieux qui le collait partout tel son ombre. Je lisais sur tous les visages que je croisais cette muette hostilité, ce sourd ressentiment à mon égard. Le pardon, ils ne me l’accordaient que de mauvaise grâce. Les gens m’en voulaient de ne pas être lui. Ils m’en voulaient de devoir leur pardonner.

Ou peut-être que j’étais complètement parano et qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à lire sur les visages que la tronche des gens. Aucune idée.

J’avais arrêté de réfléchir à peu près à ce moment, parce que le dobe s’était réveillé à mes côtés, roulant sur son flanc et accrochant un bras autour de ma taille en ânonnant un “bien dormi?” d’une voix pâteuse.

Oui, j’avais bien dormi, j’ai répondu en l’embrassant sur le front. J’avais même un peu trop bien dormi, car d’après les rayons de lumière obliques qui baignaient la chambre il devait déjà être à peu près dix heures du matin et j’étais toujours dans son lit, nu, les jambes empêtrées dans ses draps comme un ver dans sa chrysalide.

Mais il n’avait pas envie de m’entendre dire ça, il voulait rester comme ça en me serrant contre lui, roupillant au soleil. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, feignant le sommeil.

Pendant que je laissais mes doigts parcourir délicatement les traits de son visage --visage que j’avais connu tendre et grimaçant dans son enfance, mais qui s’était durci et défini comme s’il se préparait déjà à être sculpté dans la montagne parmi les autres Hokage-- la pensée m’est venue qu’il se sentait coupable d’autre chose que des crimes de Kyuubi. Après tout, mentir à sa fiancée pour aller fricoter avec son ami d’enfance, ça a de quoi vous peser sur la conscience. Nos ébats hebdomadaires ne l’empêchaient pas de s’afficher en public avec sa damoiselle au bras, mais je savais qu’il le vivait mal. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement?

Le ventre d’Hinata commençait à s’arrondir. Elle n’en était qu’à deux ou trois mois. Ce serait un gros bébé, avaient-ils dit en souriant l’un à l’autre. Elle espérait avoir un garçon, blond aux yeux bleus comme son père. Elle voulait donner naissance à une version miniature de Naruto, tout simplement, elle en roucoulait déjà d’aise; c’est ça, l’amour d’une femme.

Personnellement, je ne pariais pas gros sur la reproduction telle quelle d’une pâle copie de mon blondinet: ça m’étonnerait que le gamin (si ce n’était pas une gamine) ne prenne rien de sa mère. Elle, si différente de lui.

Qu’on ne se fasse pas d’idées tordues là-dessus: je ne haissais pas Hinata, je ne la foudroyais pas du regard quand elle m’encourageait à poser la main sur son ventre boursouflé, je ne mijotais pas des plans pour séparer les heureux époux. Je n’éprouvais envers cette pauvre fille qu’une rancune lancinante, adoucie sûrement par la certitude de retrouver son cher et tendre sous les draps chaque semaine. Simplement, il m’arrivait parfois --parfois seulement-- quand je voyais son joli visage se contracter sous l’effet des nausées matinales, de sentir soudain un petit bond au coeur qui ressemblait à de la joie. Je me surprenais à l’imaginer penchée au-dessus des toilettes (pendant que son mari gémissait dans mes bras), et je ne me réjouissais pas, non, pas à proprement dire; mais il y avait comme quelque chose au fond de moi qui gloussais d’aise.

Adultère, jaloux, et sadique par-dessus le marché. Et après ça va encore se plaindre de ne pas être aimé.

C’est con à quel point l’égoisme n’a pas de limites.

Naruto ne pouvait pas ne pas souffrir de cette espèce de double vie détestable. Détestable encore plus pour lui que pour moi, par ailleurs; j’avais beau ne pas trouver la situation très drôle, il m’était arrivé de m’empêtrer dans des bourbiers bien pires; j’en avais vu des choses écoeurantes, surtout pendant ces années d’apprentissage chez Orochimaru. (Mon coeur se révulse encore au souvenir de ce pédophile dégueulasse).

Mais lui, mon beau blondinet imbécile et insouciant, c’était sans doute la première fois qu’il se trouvait volontairement impliqué dans quelque chose d’aussi fourbe. ça devait lui peser sur la conscience. Peut-être qu’à chaque fois qu’il venait chez moi, ou que je m’introduisais chez lui, il se sentait les épaules aussi lourdes que si le gros ventre d’Hinata s’était affalé dessus. Et pourtant ça ne m’empêchait pas de me jeter sur lui, de toucher à ces épaules d’homme marié, de les caresser, de les embrasser, de les mordre.

Bel idiot amoureux, chère tête blonde pour laquelle mille fois je laisserais trancher la mienne, dans quels méandres de fange ai-je traîné ton esprit droit et clair!

Pourtant il s’entêtait à y répondre, à ces baisers et à ces tendresses et ces cochonneries sans fin. Il n’aurait donc pas pu me repousser, pour qu’on soit un peu moins dans la merde? Je suis sûr que s’il avait fait un effort, il aurait réussi à le faire. Mais il n’en a rien fait, comme d’habitude: il ne réfléchit jamais.

Je me demande souvent encore ce qui se serait passé si je ne l’avais pas embrassé, la première fois. Rien probablement. Je veux dire que rien, en considérant tout, n’aurait vraiment changé. Si la première fois ne s’était pas passée comme ça, à ce moment là, eh bien elle se serait passée ailleurs, un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard, ça n’aurait fait foutrement aucune différence.

Peut-être qu’il m’aurait sauté dessus, lui, et dieu sait que j’aurais été trop faible pour résister. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent penser, je suis incapable de me retenir quand je veux quelque chose --pas comme Naruto.

C’est bizarre, c’était l’inverse quand on était petit. Ces deux années que j'ai passées à vouloir tout détruire et tout tuer ont dû me laisser des séquelles au cerveau.

Mais au moins nous sommes deux dans ce traquenard: moi aussi, il me semble avoir laissé au foyer une fiancée énamourée à qui j’ai des comptes à rendre. Je ne crois pas qu’elle se doute de quelque chose: rien de précis en tout cas. Mais Sakura a toujours été perspicace, malgré sa singulière capacité à se mettre des oeillères quand il s’agit de moi. Et quand je rentre chez moi --chez nous devrais-je dire, cet autre “nous” qui se résume à moi tout seul et elle toute seule en train de nous regarder en chiens de faience-- je tombe toujours devant ces mêmes grands yeux verts interrogateurs, silencieux et tristes, mais tristes.

Elle ne me pose pas de questions. Elle me prend dans ses bras. (Est-ce qu’elle peut sentir des traces de son chakra à lui sur ma peau, elle qui a toujours été la plus douée en manipulation de chakra?) Puis elle s’éloigne au bout d’un moment, me laisse travailler, et quand je me glisse dans le lit “conjugal” (quelle blague que ce meuble!) elle fait semblant de dormir.

Elle non plus, je n’aurais pas su la rendre heureuse.

Je dois être maudit... ou plutôt non, c’est elle qui est maudite. Elle n’a jamais pu cesser de m’aimer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Les femmes comme elle choisissent un mec dont s’enticher comme les suppliciés choisissent leur croix.

ça me fait de la peine, réellement; je sais tout ce que je lui ai fait souffrir, tous les emmerdements qu’elle a subis elle aussi pour me retrouver, et j’espérais --je croyais pouvoir la rembourser pour ses peines. M’offrir à elle comme le couronnement de ses efforts, de sa longue patience féminine. C’est raté.

Je me demande souvent si elle serait plus heureuse s’il y avait un gosse dans l’affaire, pour lui tenir compagnie quand je suis en train de batifoler avec l’autre crétin blond. Une petite miniature de moi pour remplir cette place que je laisse trop souvent vide dans son coeur. Après tout, c’est peut-être ça qui se cache derrière le sourire radieux de Hinata; peut-être est-ce pour ça qu’elle tient tellement à accoucher d’un gamin qui soit le portrait craché de son père. Naruto, le vrai, lui a échappé; il a glissé entre ses doigts comme une anguille, happé par un courant tumultueux où se mêlent pêle-mêle Kurama, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, ses parents, et moi, bien sûr.

Naruto est un être ainsi fait qu’il ne pourra jamais appartenir à une seule personne --je le sais bien, j’en ai fait les frais moi-même. Alors la pauvre femme a décidé de s’en faire un deuxième, un pour elle toute seule.

Je ne sais pas si une deuxième version de moi rendrait Sakura heureuse. Ce serait trop cruel de la décevoir deux fois de suite. En même temps je ne suis pas complètement responsable non plus, je n’ai jamais fait grand-chose pour justifier les attentes rocambolesques qu’elle a de moi. Mais pourquoi m’aime-t-elle, pourquoi m’aime-t-on, c’est ce que je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre.

Avec Naruto, c’est différent. Lui, je comprends pourquoi il tient tant à moi. Je ne sais toujours pas si c’est de l’amour. Il éprouve de l’attachement pour moi, c’est certain, comme on s’attache à quelque chose qu’on est forcé de rencontrer souvent et régulièrement sur son chemin; un homme qui court contre le vent est contraint d’apprendre à aimer cette sensation de résistance, cette force glacée qui lui fouette le visage. C’est ainsi que Naruto m’aime.

Naruto m’aime; voilà quelque chose que je ne me dis pas souvent, même dans ma tête. ça me fait tout drôle de le dire. Naruto m’aime.

Pour combien de temps encore?


End file.
